


Reversal

by gryvon



Category: Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love)
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katou would give Iwaki anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

Their tongues wrestled while they twisted against the wall. It was a strange sort of dance, but it was one they were well used to. Soft jazz played in the background – Iwaki had turned it on while they were having dinner and neither of them had bothered to turn it off. It fit in, strangely, the soft and calm melody completely opposite the way they were feeling. But somehow the music matched their movements. They weren't trying for it, it just kind of happened and Katou found himself pinned face-first to the wall as the music swelled to a dramatic crescendo.

Iwaki's hand was down his pants, which was the main reason why he didn't protest his inability to touch Iwaki from this position. Iwaki rubbed his hips against Katou's ass and he shivered, the image of Iwaki bent over with Katou's cock inside of him flitting through Katou's head.

"Let me," Iwaki pleaded.

Katou blinked, not quite sure what Iwaki was asking him until his pants hit the floor. "Iwaki," he started. He wasn't afraid. This wasn't the first time Iwaki had fucked him, and it probably wouldn't be the last but it was... odd. Unusual, at least for them.

"Please." And that was really all Katou needed. He'd give Iwaki anything, everything. All he had to do was ask.

Three fingers pressed inside of him, slick, spreading him with practiced efficiency. He couldn't help but moan. His hands splayed against the wall and it was really, really hard not to push back against Iwaki's hand.

A moment's thought, hard to find when Iwaki was touching him, reminded him that this was not a contest so he really didn't have to hold back. Katou pressed back, moaning as Iwaki's fingers moved inside of him.

"I didn't think you'd enjoy this." Iwaki sounded confused.

Looking over his shoulder, Katou couldn't help but smile at the small frown on Iwaki's face. "Only because it's you."

That didn't clear up the confusion on Iwaki's face, but he continued. Fingers were removed and then Iwaki pressed in, slowly, hesitantly. This wasn't a challenge anymore, it hadn't been for a long time between them even though they tended to forget that. They wrestled each other and they pretended like they were fighting for dominance but that's all it was – pretend. They'd settled into their roles long ago, and they were both fine with that.

Katou smiled at the wall. He would have liked to kiss Iwaki, to hold him in his arms and stare into his eyes, but this was what Iwaki wanted. His breath hitched and behind him he could hear Iwaki close to loosing it. Closing his eyes, Katou pictured the way Iwaki would look right now. The way his breath hitched meant his eyes were narrowing, face tense, cheeks puffed as he gasped, trying to hold himself in control. All that effort was in vain. He knew Iwaki couldn't control himself, not when it felt good. Katou knew he felt good. Iwaki felt like heaven, so obviously it would be just as good the other way around.

Behind him, Iwaki gasped. That was the only warning Katou got before Iwaki came inside of him. Just the thought of the way Iwaki looked right now was enough to bring Katou over. He didn't even need Iwaki to touch him to shoot his load and he knew later, after they'd calmed down a little, Iwaki was going to go spastic over the mess he'd made on the wall.

For now, Iwaki was mellow. He leaned forward, head resting in the hollow between Katou's shoulders. Two hands covered Katou's and he smiled as he looked at their entwined fingers. For now, this was all he needed to think about. Later could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
